


Breakfast in Bed

by LuciaWilt



Series: A Crow's Ring [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Loki was like the finest mead, the headiest drug; Loki was his everything.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really just want to write Thor eating Loki out for legit hours?....maybe. But hey! Thor is a god. That should me he can go a little longer without breathing am I right? 
> 
> Also you don't really need to read the rest of the series to understand what is going on here; just know Loki doesn't quite know Thor's "identity". But that doesn't matter. Back to the porn!

To say that Thor was in Valhalla was an understatement. He imagined this was what that sacred place would be for him; this was all he ever wanted. In that moment, he wished this was all he would ever do for the rest of his long life. 

The soft little mewls, whimpers, and moans of pleasure spurred him on; like that’s what kept him living instead of, you know, breathing. He could not stop himself, could not contain himself. All his energy was pushed into this one activity. By this point in the day, and had to be well past noon, Loki was speechless. All higher brain functions seemed to have melted away and it left a mess of pleasure in it’s place. Honestly Thor was shocked Loki had not passed out by that point. Not that it would really stop him. The two had consented to everything for each other; somnophilia was not really out of the question. 

So here Thor was. Loki lay on his stomach further up on his giant bed and Thor was between his legs. They were in Loki’s room; the young prince not having any duties for his kingdom that day. That worked quite splendidly in Thor’s favor. They woke up together from their night of cuddling and Thor was often quite insatiable in the morning; his younger lover in the same vein as him. He remembered kissing and sucking at any bare skin he could get his lips on. Now thick and heady bruises littered Loki’s fine doll like skin and everyone would know he belonged to someone; that he was completely off limits. 

Thor had made his way down Loki’s chest then took the rapidly hardening cock into his mouth. The first time Loki came that morning was in Thor’s mouth. The older male licked and sucked even after there were ribbons of warm cum in his mouth. There was a streak of greediness that ripped through his body for he wanted more. He wanted more, more, more, and more. So Loki’s sensitive little cock spent itself twice before Thor moved to kiss and lick at those quivering pale thighs. 

At that point, Loki still had his senses about him. He pleaded and begged to do the same thing to him; wanted to please him. But Thor just ignored the little wails and kissed past his cock. When Thor licked deeply at Loki’s little hole, he was honestly a little concerned all of Asgard could hear the young prince. His hand shot out, wrapping around Loki’s drooling mouth and he leaned back up. “Please my love, you must stay quiet. No screaming.” As much as Thor wanted Loki to do as he pleased. 

Loki was still cognizant to understand and rapidly nodded; giving Thor the opening to continue. 

Sweet pale legs wrapped around Thor’s shoulders before he licked once again along Loki’s hole. For a few brief moments he did just that; simple flat tongued movements. Each time he passed over the sensitive entrance, Loki’s thighs would squeeze and Thor found that eternally endearing. Instead of letting out his voice as Loki seemed prone to do, he found his outlet in locking Thor into place. Not as though the god of thunder minded. He would happily die right there between Loki’s legs. 

After a minute or two of those long lasting licks, he bit each of Loki’s round cheeks then returned back to what he truly wanted. Now the movement he made with his own mouth gave him deeper access. Loki’s little lips let out a loud squeal before he could cover it with the back of his hand. He bit while Thor pointed his tongue and licked past Loki’s entrance. It was enchanting. Thor became utterly dizzy with the taste and not even Sutur himself could stop Thor now. Both his free hands ran over Loki’s tight little stomach; reached up and pinched those rosy nipples. 

That was how Loki came the third time; the call for breakfast had not even begun. Though Thor was eating his in bed that morning. He would be taking his lunch with the prince in his quarters as well it seemed. 

Now here they were. Thor made Loki cum a few more times on his back before he flipped the young prince over. Now Thor had slowed down, but he was nowhere near stopping. The god of thunder loved how big his hands looked as he gripped both of Loki’s ass cheeks. Loki was so pale and soft, just the slightest bit of muscle forming in his body and it would continue like that until he got older. Thor on the other hand; his hands were calloused from war, from the hunt, from life. His skin was dark both naturally and from the sun; the contrast was enough for him to pull the cheeks apart and look at his hand work. 

Loki looked to be in and out of consciousness but Thor did not mind. His eyes were trained on Loki’s now wet little hole. It was soaked with Thor’s saliva as well as Thor’s cum. A few of the times Loki had cum before, Thor had as well; all over Loki’s back. From there he had pushed his cum into Loki’s hole and he had not heard the young prince moan so loudly in his life. Around his hole, Thor’s facial hair had rubbed the pale skin pink and raw but Loki, once again, was not complaining. It seemed as though Loki lost those words after the first three times he came.

The image it created was enticing enough for Thor to lean back in. He released Loki’s ass cheeks and his face was buried there as he ate and ate and ate. Yes. Yes this was perfection. Thor forgot everything and anything between Loki’s legs; though that was not all that surprising. Loki was like the finest mead, the headiest drug; Loki was his everything. 


End file.
